


No Service

by ukulele_kid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulele_kid/pseuds/ukulele_kid
Summary: After one hell of a day, Lena has her driver pick her up from work and drive her home. She dozes off only to wake up and realize she is not in National City anymore, and this isn't her driver.





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting at her desk, drink clenched in her hand. Lena tries focusing on her work for hours but can’t concentrate. She’d finally given up and hour ago a poured herself a drink, letting herself dwell in her thoughts. Lena had really fucked up.

Kara and her went out to lunch earlier that day, it was a really lovely time. They’d gone to a little Vietnamese place so Kara could try Pho. For a girl  who loved food, she hadn’t tried a lot of different foods. Kara was sceptical at first, claiming that Lena was trying to poison her, but once Kara tried it, she finished it all down before Lena was even close to finishing half of hers. 

Kara noticed on the menu there was an avocado milkshake and she dared Lena to try it. Lena caved seeing the girl pout, and ordered them each one. Lena thought it was interesting, though she would never order one again and was fine with only taking a few sips. Kara took a sip of hers and made a disgusted face which made Lena laugh. Of course Kara drank about half of it in the end, claiming she was just still really hungry.

They walked back to Lena’s office, which Kara didn’t need to do, but she insisted, saying that she had plenty of time and enjoyed talking with her on the way. Jess let her now that her meeting in an hour was being rescheduled, which was a bit of a relief for Lena since she didn’t feel like having another meeting that day.

Lena stopped at her desk and Kara said she had a really lovely time, and Lena said she did as well. There was a moment of silence and Lena didn’t know what became of her but she kissed Kara.

Downing the last of her drink, Lena goes up to pour more scotch in her drink, a little too much. She can remember that moment like it’s a movie burned into her mind.

Kara pulled away quickly and had a shocked look on her face.

“I-uh…” 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!” Lena blurted out.

“Lena, I have a boyfriend.” Lena’s stomach dropped and she backed away into her desk. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at the floor. Kara’s eyes bore into her. Lena was just so embarrassed. 

“Please, forgive me. You should go.” Kara stood there for a second, then turned to leave without a word. 

Lena takes another sip from her drink. She hadn’t cried after that. She was taught never to show weakness, that included crying. She couldn’t help the few tears that slipped by when she blinked. She would quickly wipe them away and try to get back to her work, but it was hopeless.

She notices that it’s dark out and wonders where the time went. She texts her driver to pick her up, she obviously isn’t going to get any work tonight so she might as well be at home drowning her sorrows away with alcohol in the comfort of her own home.

Finishing the last of her drink, she sets down the glass next to the bottle of scotch, shocked to see how much she drank. She wobbles a bit as she gets her stuff together and goes downstairs. Jess left an hour ago and hardly anyone was there except for a few cleaning staff. 

The car is outside. Lena opens the door and sits down in the car. She sighed as she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. 

~ ~ ~

Lena didn’t realize she’d fallen asleep until she opens her eyes and looks out the window. She isn’t in national city anymore by the looks of it. It’s very dark outside, but with the car’s headlights she can make out a long road with trees looming over on each side.

That’s when she notices there are no handles on either of her doors, they’d been removed. She’s terrified, but she’s trying to keep her head on straight. The fear’s sobering her up a bit as she takes out her phone, trying not to have the driver, who isn’t her’s, notice what she was doing. God, how could she be so stupid not to notice this guy wasn’t even her driver!

She starts to text Kara, because even if Lena had humiliated herself in front of her, Kara wouldn’t stop to help her, and right now Lena needs to get in touch with Supergirl.

**Lena** Kara, I know things may be awkward but I need your help. I think I’ve been kidnapped.

She waits a moment and once she thought the text was sent, she notices it had failed to send. She has no service. Even more panicked, she tries texting her again. If any message is to get through that would be enough.

**Lena** Please get in touch with supergirl, I’ve been kidnapped

Not Delivered  

**Lena** There are no handles on the doors, I’m stuck in the back of what I thought was my driver’s car.

Not Delivered

**Lena** Please, send Supergirl

Not Delivered

**Lena** Please help! Find me!

Not Delivered

**Lena** I’m so scared.

Not Delivered

**Lena** Help 

Not Delivered

Lena’s crying, she can’t believe how scared she is. The car starts to slow down and she reaches into her purse and grabs her taser. Her phone in her left hand, taser in right. Lena looks and sees that they’ve stopped on the side of the dark road. A man comes over and as he opens the door she tases him. She runs a few yards before she trips. She of course had to be wearing heels, it was all like every horror movie ever. She could practically hear the unamused audience groaning, telling her to get up already.

A man grabs her arms and she drops her phone. She tries twisting around to tase him, but his grasp is too strong. She tries kicking him but he just pins her down. Lena tries screaming, hoping that maybe there was someone who lived close enough by to hear her. Another man comes and duct tapes her mouth shut along with her arms and legs. They got the taser out from her hand and she tries with all her might to get out of their arms as she’s dragged to another car. One man gets in and the other shoves her in, putting a bag over her head so she can’t see. 

Lena feels the car start moving and she can’t help the tears as they fall down her cheeks. Hell, maybe they’ll help get the duct tape off her mouth, though she doubts it. 

They were in the car for an incredibly long time. Lena assumes it had been hours, but it’s hard to know. She’d moved a bit once, uncomfortable sitting with her arms taped behind her back. The man next to her threatened to tase her if she moved again. Obviously he had her taser. If he didn’t though, she wasn’t going to take her chances and risk moving again.

The car slows down again and Lena feels it come to a stop. Doors open and she’s being dragged by the two men again. She’s too exhausted to fight back this time, and she has nothing. No taser. No phone. Lena doesn’t even have both of her shoes. When she tripped she lost on and now is struggling to stay up.

They sit her down and the bag on her head is removed. Her eyes adjust to the light when she sees the last person she’d ever want. Lillian.

“Well it looks as though you’ve had one hell of a night.” She bends down to Lena’s height sitting down and rips off the duct tape from her mouth.

“What the  _ hell _ Lillian!” One of the guards holds her back in the chair, afraid she might run. Like she even could, she only has one shoe and her arms and legs are tapes together.

Lillian slaps her across the face. “Now is that how you treat your mother?”

“Is that how you treat your  _ daughter _ ?” Lena snaps and Lillian slaps her again. She really should stop, but with the alcohol running through her body it’s hard to. She’s trying to hold back more tears, Lena won’t show weakness in front of Lillian.

“What do you want with me?” Lena asks, anger still in her words.

“Oh I don’t  _ want _ you, dear. It’s Lex that I want.”  _ Great _ , even when her mother kidnaps her she still apparently doesn’t want her. Nothing’s changed.

“Then why did you kidnap me?!” She moves a bit and she feels the man’s hands holding her down even more, squeezing his hands on her shoulders, making her wince in pain. Lillian’s poisonous smile is back. Lena’s stomach dropped and she wants to vomit. 

“Because Lena, I need you to help get Lex back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this idea for a story last night. I'm not sure exactly how I'm going to have this one go yet, I have a very vague idea though. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, and even some ideas of how you think this should go.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Kara digs her spoon into her ice cream. She’d gotten chocolate panda paws out of the fridge and was excavating out the peanut butter cups. She’s curled up on the couch watching the news, waiting for her sister to come over. 

She’d told Mon-El that she needed to have a sister night so he decided to stay at the DEO. Kara had called Alex after she got out of work and Alex promised to be over there after she finished her report.

The news droned on, nothing major was happening in National City, and she didn’t hear anything going on either. It’s a rather peaceful night surprisingly and Kara hates it. She wishes there was robbery, or a fire, even a cat stuck up a tree, so she could have something to do while waiting for Alex; something to do to keep her distracted from her thoughts.

Alex knocks on the door and Kara calls out to her that it’s open. Alex comes in and walks over to Kara, sitting down next to her.

“So, what’s going on?” Alex asks her.

“What? Nothing, I just felt like we haven’t had a sisters night in a while.”

“Uh huh, tell that to crinkle.” Alex says pointing to the crinkle between her eyebrows. Kara groans and takes another bite of ice cream before looking over to Alex and pouting.

“I think I really messed up, Alex!” Kara stabs her spoon into her ice cream and sets it on the coffee table, grabbing a pillow to hold onto.

Alex rubs her back and waits for her to talk. 

“So, uh, Lena and I got lunch today, and everything was great and all, but then afterwards I walked her back to her office and…” She sees the confused look on Alex’s face. “W-well, she kissed me!”

“She what?!” Alex is shocked. Kara’s afraid she’s going to get mad based off of some Luthor bias.

“Lena kissed me and I freaked out a bit and told her I had a boyfriend and she told me to go. Alex, after that she wouldn’t even look at me! I wanted to tell her something, but I didn’t know what and I just left!” Alex gives her a hug that Kara didn’t realize how much she needed.

“Kara, none of that’s your fault.” Alex tells her.

“I know, but I still feel horrible. Plus I can’t believe I told her I have a boyfriend when I’m planning on breaking up with–” Kara stops herself, she hadn’t meant to say that much.

“Wait, are you going to break up with–”

“ICE CREAM!” Kara shouts a bit too enthusiastically. “Yeah, today was my last day that I was going to eat ice cream!” With that she picks up her ice cream again and starts shoveling it into her mouth.

“Kara, are you going to break up with Mon-El?” Kara doesn’t want to say yes. She hasn’t told anyone yet. But the ice cream betrays her and her mouth is getting cold with such a large amount, she’s about to get an ice cream headache. 

She starts whining and holding onto her forehead as she tries to swallow it all down. Alex just sits there and laughs at her. Kara glares at her.

“So…?” Alex starts.

“So...I’ve been thinking about it, and I mean it’s such an off and on relationship, and I told myself I would never be in one, and while he makes me happy, we argue  _ all _ the time! I just don’t think I want to be with him anymore…”

“Kara, that’s perfectly fine, you aren’t obligated to date him.”

“I know, it’s just…it’s so hard!”

“You’re talking to the queen of breaking up. I broke up with every person I’ve been with, up to Maggie.”

“Yeah, but that’s because they were guys and you’re gay!” Kara laughs and dodges a pillow Alex throws at her.

“That’s true, but I still know how hard it is. Besides, I’ll always be here for you, you know that.”

“Yeah, you better!” Alex chuckles as Kara rests her head on her sister’s shoulder, digging into her ice cream again. 

“Please tell me you’ve eaten more than chocolate panda paws.”

“I have…” Kara says hesitantly.

“Like what?”

“I also ate the rest of the pistachio…”   


“Kara! That was mine!” Alex gets up to the fridge and opens the freezer. Kara turns on her infamous pout and Alex sighs. “Give me the ice cream, we’re ordering Pizza.” 

“I think just eat this and the pizza!” Kara grins.

“No, because I’m going to eat the rest of that one since you ate mine!” 

“Ha ha! Over my dead body!” 

“Oh we’ll see about that!” 

~ ~ ~

Kara feels a little better after telling Alex that she planned to break up with Mon-El, but she still feels guilty about Lena. Alex and her ate pizza and watched TV for the rest of the night before Alex went over to Maggie’s place. It was nice not to think about the whole situation, but now as she’s at work and can’t stop thinking about it.

Around eleven she got a call from Maggie. 

“Hey Maggie, what’s up?”

“Hey, I just got a call from Lena’s assistant saying that Lena hasn’t come into work yet and she’s not answering her phone or anything. Now the police can’t legally do anything until after 48 hours of the person being missing, but seeing who it is I thought you might be able to help as well as the DEO.” Kara feels horrible, she thinks for a second that maybe Lena was taking a day off, but it was unlike her to take a day off. 

“Okay, we’ll look into it. Thanks Maggie.”

“Stay safe, Kara.”

~ ~ ~

Kara’s back at the DEO and has explained the matter to everyone. Winn’s been looking through the surveillance of LCorp building, which wasn’t helping Kara feel any better. She sees how much Lena had drunk and it worries her how well the CEO can hold her liquor, she’s obviously had practice

All looks normal on the tapes otherwise. Lena got out of the building rather late and got in the car and left. Kara decides to go over to Lena’s apartment to check it out, but when she talks to the doorman he says Lena never arrived home last night.

Kara thinks maybe she spent the night at someone else’s place, but Lena said that Kara was her only friend, which after the months that have gone by she hopes isn’t true anymore. She flies back to the DEO and is more frustrated than ever. Alex tries calming her down, but it isn’t helping.

“That’s weird.” Winn says.

“What is it?” Kara asks walking over to him.

“Well, I just put the license plates and they belong to guy who died two years ago.” Kara looks at Alex, who seems to understand how serious this is.

“I think she’s been kidnapped.” Hearing Alex’s words make Kara accidentally break the desk she was holding onto.

“Do we know where the car went? Or can you recognize the driver?” Kara’s frantic, how does Lena always get so lucky.

“The driver, no. He had a hat on that’s covering his face in the footage, but lemme see about tracking the car down…” For several minutes Kara paces around while Winn works until she can’t take it anymore. She needs to punch something.

Kara walks down to the training room and starts punching the concrete blocks into dust. Mon-El comes down wanting to talk to her, but when she starts using her heat vision and screams he backs away slowly, deciding to give her space.

Finally after an hour, Winn pieced together where Lena and the driver had until they were far outside the city and aren’t any more camera’s on the roads.  _ Perfect _ , Kara thinks, of course they’d lose her.

“But, we do have a signal where Lena’s phone is.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me that earlier?!” Winn flinches away, scared to get in her way. Kara sees the location of where Lena’s phone is and flies off. It’s pretty far outside of town and there isn’t anything around but forest. 

She hopes maybe she’ll find the Lena there in the car, or in a house right by, but she feels devastated when she doesn’t see any of that.

Instead she just sees Lena’s phone on the ground. Its screen severely cracked and its battery is dead. There was nothing and no one else around for miles and Kara’s heart sinks. She flies back to the DEO and charges Lena’s phone, hoping for any other clues.

That’s when she sees the multiple texts sent to Kara, all that failed to send to her.

**Lena** Kara, I know things may be awkward but I need your help. I think I’ve been kidnapped.

**Lena** Please get in touch with supergirl, I’ve been kidnapped

**Lena** There are no handles on the doors, I’m stuck in the back of what I thought was my driver’s car.

**Lena** Please, send supergirl.

**Lena** Please help! Find me!

**Lena** I’m so scared.

**Lena** Help

Not Delivered

Kara doesn't know whether to cry or scream out of frustration. Lena was trying to get in touch with her, and she didn’t even know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad people want more of this story! I have a better idea of how this story is going to go, but things can always change if I get a better idea. We shall see.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to try and update this story once a week at least! 
> 
> Thanks for all of your guys support!


	3. Chapter 3

Lena refused to work with her mother. Lillian told her that she would come around, and that Lena would be of use whether she willingly helped or not. So for now Lena is being held against her will in this prison cell of a room. 

She’s sitting in a small room with a bunk bed and a bathroom connected. There is nothing on the blank cement walls, and the connected bathroom was tiny and only had a sink and a toilet, no shower. Lena felt gross from not bathing in days. Her hair, pulled into a bun, as she tries to ignore how greasy she feels. She assumed this room was one of the living quarters for Cadmus’s, what, employees? The thought made her sick to think how people besides her deranged family worked for this cause.

At first she had tried getting out of the room, banging on the doors and yelling, pulling on the handle as hard as she could, all to no avail. The door finally opened and she tried to run out, but she ran into the guard and the plate of food she was bringing her. The plate of soup smacked into the guard’s clothes and he looked like he wanted to throttle Lena. She backed away, scared of the look in his eyes as he threw down the food onto the ground and the water bottle. The bowl smashed into a million pieces and the door slammed closed. She hadn’t tried to escape after that. 

Lena looked at the ceramic shards on the floor mixed in with some kind of thick soup. She wasn’t wearing shoes since she only had one, so she stayed on the bed not wanting to get shards in her feet. She only dared to get up when she needed to go the the bathroom. 

The same guard came into her room hours later holding another plate of food and bottle of water. He set the plate down on her bed, still looking pissed.

“You better clean this fucking mess up before I get in here again.” He spat at her.

“And how am I supposed to do that? It’s not like I have much to clean it up with.” Lena told him. She didn’t know why she kept doing this, it was like a teenager talking back to their teacher; it only gave her more trouble.

“You’re smart, you’re a Luthor after all.” This reminder made her want to puke. “Now I suggest you figure it out before I come in here again you alien loving whore. Need I remind you that Mrs. Luthor only needs you  _ alive _ .” And with that he left. She couldn’t hold back the tears as the fear seeped in once again. She couldn’t believe how much crying she’d been doing.

Lena picked up the largest of the broken pieces and threw them away. Then she took the blanket on the top bunk and scooped it all up into it, and threw it into the trash. Thank god there was at least a large garbage can in the bathroom.

For the most part she tries sleeping, which was a challenge. It’s a rather cold room, and she’s been so stressed out that she never seems to be able to turn off her mind. Only when she’s woken up does she realize that she eventually fallen asleep at some point worrying over everything.

Lena can’t believe she is still freaking out about kissing Kara, when now she just hopes she see her again. She doesn’t care that Kara doesn’t feel the same way, as long as she had her as a friend that would be enough. 

Then there’s also LCorp. Lena wonders how Jess is holding up, whether she’s been freaking out about Lena, because she knew that at least Jess had to know she is missing. She isn’t too worried about the mountain of paperwork she will eventually get back to, (if she will get back–no stop thinking like that!) Lena is most concerned with how long it might be until she gets back and if the board would have already replaced her. 

Lena needs to keep the negative thoughts away, but it’s hard when she’s left alone with only her mind. She keeps breaking out into crying fits. She reminds herself she shouldn’t cry, which only makes it worse. Lena feels like a failure.

She did sleep eventually, exhaustion taking over. When Lena woke up, she walks into the bathroom, splashes some water on her face, and looks into the mirror. Her eyes are puffy from all the crying. She’s much paler than usual and has lost some weight in what little time she’s been there. She has no makeup to cover the dark circles under her eyes as well as the rest of her face. Lena can only stare at the cold truth of what her life currently has become.

Days pass by, but it’s hard to tell exactly how many. Finally the door opens and instead of the guard that normally brings her food, some other Cadmus member appears.

“Get up.” The woman shouts at her. Lena stands up quickly and walks over to the woman. The woman grabs her wrist hard, and leads Lena down a bunch of hallways until they reach an elevator. The woman doesn’t let go of Lena’s wrist the entire time and Lena can swear she’s losing circulation in her hand. The elevator opens and the woman leads her to a room and knocks on the door. 

“Come in.” Lena hears her mother’s voice call. Lena does not want to see Lillian, she wants to run back to her room and hide. The guard saw her hesitation as the woman’s grip on Lena’s wrist tightens as they walk inside. 

Lillian sits at a table with delicious food set out, it all smells so good it makes Lena’s mouth water. After spilling the soup onto the guard, he only gave her sandwiches, which Lena’s really sick of. 

The guard leaves the room and Lillian motions Lena to sit opposite to her at the table. It’s like her mother has her own apartment in this wretched building. The room they currently are in is like a dining room but with a lounge area as well. There were two other doors that she assumed led to the rest of the apartment (or maybe her own personal laboratory.)

She sits down and waits for her mother to speak. There is chicken and some asparagus in front of her, and while Lena’s ready to dive in and eat she knows her mother is just trying to bribe Lena to help with her plan. 

Lillian had been eating but stops seeing Lena’s hesitation. 

“Go on now, it’s not poison.” 

Lena wants to sit their in protest, she wanted to go back to screaming at her mother and try running away. But her stomach wins and she starts eating. Lena eats a lot faster than she normally would, especially in front of Lillian, but she’s so hungry it’s hard to control herself.

“Slow down, Lena, you don’t need to gorge yourself. We don’t want to ruin your pretty little figure now.” Lillian’s words were like knives and Lena stops eating. Lillian always did manage somehow bring her weight into their conversations. At least now that she was starving her mother didn’t tell her she needed to lose weight.

“Did you only bring me up here to tear me down, or was there another point to this?” Lena asks with her arms crossed against her chest.

“No, I wanted to let you know that I’m leaving with Mr. Henshaw tonight. We need to pick up a few very important things, and you’re coming along with us.”

“And why would I do that?” 

“Because I said so. Now before we go I’d like you to freshen up. The bathroom’s through the door, down the hall on the left. There’s some new clothes for you in there, too.” Lena sits there for a second before giving in and going to the bathroom. 

She takes a shower, reveling in how nice to not feel so greasy. She brushes her teeth and puts on the clothes that her mother laid out for her. She puts on the maroon dress and black heels.  _ Great, something I can’t run away in _ Lena thinks to herself. She walks back into the dining room where her mother waits. 

“Much better. Now come on, Lena, it’s time to go.” Lillian hands her a jacket and they walk out of the apartment. Lena fears what might happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Lena's perspective! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and happy easter if you celebrate it!
> 
> Also thanks so much for the support, the comments are always greatly appreciated (and help keep me motivated!)


End file.
